Traversée périlleuse
by Hikari Yumeko
Summary: A votre avis, que se passe-t-il quand Ritsu essaye d'atteindre l'ascenseur sans qu'IL le remarque? One-shot.


**Auteur :** Yumeko Athena

**Source :**Sekaiichi Hatsukoi

**Rating :** allez K pour la fin…

**Paring :** TakanoxRitsu

**Disclaimer : **Malheureusement, les personnages de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage, j'aime bien me faire des films sur la déclaration d'amour de Ritsu et imaginer certaines scènes entre lui et Masamune)

**Notes :** Ohayo ! Alors je vous demande d'être vraiment indulgent, c'est ma première fic sur un manga de type yaoi. Je n'ai pas osé faire de lemon (quoique c'est pas l'envie qui me manquait XD), je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux commencer en douceur (le lemon ce sera donc pour une autre fois). J'adore Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, spécialement le couple RitsuxMasamune, c'est pourquoi je voulais un peu enrichir le fandom français qui ne compte malheureusement pas beaucoup de fictions. C'est un one-shot qui part d'un délire sur les « épreuves » que Ritsu endure chaque matin. Je n'avais pas trop d'inspiration pour le titre donc désolée s'il est un peu pourri (par contre si vous avez des idées pour le remplacer je suis prenante). J'espère que vous allez appréciez (pitié, ne sortez pas les tomates tout de suite^^)

* * *

><p>Ritsu se tenait tapis derrière la porte de son appartement. Son oreille collée contre le mince panneau de bois, il essayait désespérément de savoir s'IL était dans le couloir. Après plusieurs minutes, n'entendant aucun bruit provenant de l'extérieur de son appartement, il se décida à sortir. Tout doucement, il entrebâilla la porte et, prêt à la refermer au moindre signe de SA présence, il jeta un coup d'œil furtif dans le couloir. Personne. Il se risqua à sortir –après tout il devait quand même bien aller travailler un jour- et, après avoir verrouillé sa porte, il se demanda s'il valait mieux courir jusque l'ascenseur à toute vitesse ou si ce n'était pas nécessaire. Après un regard à sa montre, il se dit qu'il ne risquait rien. Vu qu'il était censé commencer le travail à 9h et qu'il était déjà 9h30, IL devait déjà être arrivé au bureau et avoir commencer à engueuler ses –pauvres- subordonnés. La voie était libre, il n'y avait aucun risque d'agression ce matin.<p>

D'un pas assuré, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Il fut peut être juste un petit peu trop confiant… C'est ce qui le mena à sa perte. Il n'avait pas vu la silhouette tapie dans un coin obscur du couloir qui guettait sa proie, n'attendant qu'une chose : lui sauter dessus(1).

Alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient avec un _ding_ retentissant, l'homme décida de passer à l'attaque.

- Ritsuuuuu !

Le jeune homme vit avec horreur son cauchemar personnel, la terreur des éditions Marukawa Shoten et son ancien sempai, Takano Masamune lui-même, lui sauter dessus et le serrer dans ses bras. Trop surpris pour pouvoir réagir, il ne put empêcher son patron de le faire reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte le fond de la cabine d'ascenseur. Lorsqu'il voulut se dégager de l'étreinte de son sempai, il était trop tard, les portes venaient de se refermer. Avec un sourire diabolique et un regard pervers, Masamune profita de l'aubaine qui lui était offerte pour commencer à mordiller et à embrasser le cou de son kohai. Il serait bien allé plus loin mais, sachant qu'il n'avait qu'une seule petite minute d'intimité avec son bien-aimé, il n'en aurait pas le temps. Tout en continuant de marquer Ritsu afin de montrer à tous que le jeune homme était sa propriété personnelle, il lui dit, avec un petit sourire pervers :

- Maintenant, tu n'es rien qu'à moi, dit Takano en passant sensuellement sa langue sur ses lèvres…

En soupirant, Ritsu se dit qu'il y a certains jours où il valait mieux rester couché…

* * *

><p>(1) Avec lui, c'est dans TOUS les sens du terme !^^<p>

_Masamune : j'apparais vraiment comme un pervers dans cette fiction…_

_Ritsu : c'est normal, tu ES un pervers Takano-san._

_Masamune : quelle mauvaise opinion tu as de moi mon petit Ritsu. Je me demande bien pourquoi…_

_Yumeko : mais non Masamune, au fond il t'aime. Simplement il ne l'admettra jamais._

_Ritsu :*regard assassin* On peut savoir pourquoi tu l'as laissé me sauter dessus ?_

_Yumeko : je sais pas, j'ai toujours voulu le voir faire ça… *étoiles plein les yeux*_

_Ritsu : sale traitresse ! Reviens ici tout de suite !_

_Yumeko : *s'enfuyant pour échapper à la tornade d'objets que lui lance Ritsu* Voilà, c'est déjà (enfin si vous n'avez pas aimé) terminé. N'oubliez pas, un petite review ca fait toujours plaisir. A la prochaine !_

_Ritsu : *vert de rage* Quoi, il y aura une prochaine fois ! Reviens ici, je ne laisserais jamais, jamais ca se reproduire!_


End file.
